This invention relates to a programmed conversation recording system that can automatically create a facsimile of a live conversation under the control of a prerecorded program with an unrehearsed and untrained respondent and that can record information supplied by the respondent. Such systems have uses such as in answering telephones automatically (particularly where detailed information is to be obtained), in teaching systems, in training systems, in testing systems and in data collection systems.
A number of telephone answering systems are presently in use which use individual features such as programmed response times, programmed silence times and programmed pause times. Some systems use voice actuated circuitry for performing various functions but none of the existing systems is flexible enough to permit automatically programmed two-way conversations capable of eliciting a substantial amount of detailed information from a caller. A number of computerized training systems using keyboard entry also exist.
This invention further relates to a total service-type phone system such as might be used by department stores for order taking or by airlines for reservations handling. In such systems, a number of operators are provided to perform the primary function of servicing calls arriving on a group of lines. The number of operators normally depends upon the number of lines to be served and the expected traffic volumne. Generally, it is not feasible to provide sufficient operators to handle all calls live, during peak periods, and it is customary to provide machine assistance for putting calls on hold.
In any case, in the state of the art systems, there are significant draw-backs which can frequently lead to alienation of the caller. For example, the caller may be put on hold for an extended period with no recourse other than to hang up, thereby losing one's place in the sequence so that on the next call the caller is likely to be put on hold and the extended period will be as long or longer as on the first call. In other instances, the systems are such that a call is simply not answered for an extended period of time and this is equally undesirable. In some of the current systems where a call is answered because the system shows that the call has been either on hold for too long or has been ringing for too long, the system arrangement is such that the live operator can afford no more time than that required to take down the name and number of the caller, thus requiring a call-back at a later time.
There is, thus, a need for a more efficient machine supported total service phone system and this requires greater flexibility and options available to the live operators in their interfacing with the machine portion of the system.